Tigress
by MoroPinky
Summary: She had once had delicate,ivory,human hands.Now,she had the deadly paws and claws of a tiger. OC Story


_Tigress_

_By: Moro_

The night's wind whipped through her firey red hair that had jet black streaks in it. Her bright, amber eyes looked around at her surroundings quietly before she sighed in annoyance and hung her head to stare at her feet. She then lifted up her arms to look at her hands. Or should we say paws. She had once had delicate, ivory, human hands. Now, she had the deadly paws and claws of a tiger.

She bit her bottom lip and fought back the stinging, salty tears that dared to reveal themselves to the night's moon. No one could see her from where she was perched on top of the water tower but she felt like the whole world was watching her to see what her next move would be.

She wanted to scream all her frustration to everyone but no ears would turn her way. Not now. She was just a sad little, uncurable EVO who was trapped this way forever, to nme way she used to when she had human truly feel the sa

Her hair brushed past her shoudlers as it fell to her chest as she pulled her thin, blue hoodie tighter around her. Her black skinny jeans and black wedges that covered her feet pretty well weren't helping her. They just reminded her of the life she could never get back. Her friends. Her family. Her boyfriend. Everything had shattered a long time ago to nothing. She was no longer that girl she knew. She was now Tigress.

Her only hope to make a life for herself now was Providence.

* * *

><p>Tigress walked through the city quietly with her hoodie pulled around her tightly and the hood pulled over her securely. She had to make sure no one saw her. If they would see her, they would surely call her some sort of monster. She couldn't have that. She didn't want to draw attention to herself.<p>

As she passed a dark alley, she heard some loud banging going on. She stopped and looked in to see some men harassing a youngner man to hand over all the money he had. She snarled and caught their attention. They turned to her and laughed at her, cracking jokes at how she was just a little girl.

They began to approach her but she stood her ground and stared at them from under her hood. One of them suddenly grabbed her arm and she drew it back with a growl that sounded like a real tiger and the men flinched away from her. She threw back her hood and glared at them.

She held her paws out for them to see and to have her claws shine dangerously in the light. They seemed to have gotten her point when she began to scratch her claws on each side of the alley. They ran off quickly. She stopped when only the small man they were harassing was left. He stared up at her. He was also frightened. She looked away from him, trying to fight the tears as she heard him run away.

When his foot steps had disappeared, she glanced down at the puddle in front of her. She took a good long look at herself for a few minutes. She had orange skin, to go with black markings on her that matched a tiger's. From her wrists down she had furry paws like a tiger with huge claws. Her feet were the same way from her ankle down. Her hair was firey red and had jet black streaks in it and only fell to her chest. She had the nose of a tiger along with some fangs and short whiskers. To top things off, she had the ears of a tiger sprouting from her head and a tail that she had hidden under her jacket if she kept it bent the right way.

She shook her head at her appearance. This was who she was now and she needed to get used to it. Or at least try. She set her hood back on her head and turned to leave when a sudden light from above shined down on her. She looked up anxiously and gasped when she saw a Providence helicopter. Providence? How did they find her?

She stared up at them, trying to put on a stoney face but they could obviously see her shock. Ropes from the helicopter fell all around her and soon people in black uniforms were sliding down to her. They surrounded and watched her for a moment as she stood still. They were about to reach for their guns but stopped when she held up her paws, showing she meant no harm and would go willingly.

* * *

><p>"Your name?"<p>

"Tigress."

"Your real name, ma'am."

Tigress didn't lift her eyes from staring at her hands folded on her lap to the woman in front of her. She wore all black and had short purple hair that covered one eye. Tigress had arrived not long ago and had learned that this woman was named Black Knight and was the one who was running the show in Providence now. Apparently, White Knight became out dated, according to Black Knight.

Black Knight stopped her pacing when Tigress didn't reply. She now stood in front of of her with her hands behind her back and a firm but yet patient look on her face. "Ma'am?"

"I rather not discuss that. It's too painful to remember what I once was," Tigress replied.

"I at least have to have your real name on record," Black Knight replied.

Tigress sighed. "I was once Eliza Swan."

Black Knight smiled. "What a pretty name! However, I will call you Tigress since that's what you prefer. Age?"

"Sixteen. You said something about keeping it on record? Why would I need a record here?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I was hoping that you would become our new special agent," Black Knight replied. She sighed and hung her head. "Our last agent left us in quite a hurry."

"You mean Rex?" Tigress asked.

Black Knight nodded. "Yes. Anyway, would you like to take up my offer?"

Tigress tapped her chin with her index finger for a moment and thought. Was this the right choice? Did she have a choice? She finally sighed and turned to Black Knight. "When do I start?"

Black Knight smiled. "Soon. But first, I need to introduce you to two people. Follow me."

Tigress stood from her chair in the middle of the dark room and walked over to the door Black Knight guestured to. She typed in a few keys on a keypad and it opened up. The two then proceeded to walk down a long hallway with guards standing ready at every door. They took a few turns here and there and finally walked through a door to come into what looked like a lab except it had a wide window with a great view.

Black Knight lead the curious girl to the table for her to see two people standing at a table opposite from each other, having a quiet chat. One was a bored but stern looking woman with long, blonde hair that came to her hips. She wore a white suit except it had a skirt for bottoms. Her eyes were a deadly and fierce shade of red. The other person was a man who seemed to be mixing two chemicals at the table. He wore the typical scientist coat along with a blue button down shirt underneath with black pants. He had firey red hair that was combed back and seemed to have a cocky attitude which irritated the blonde.

When Black Knight and Tigress walked up to the table, they both turned towards them, the man looking surprised and caught off guard and the woman still looking bored but serious. Black Knight smiled at this and stepped to the side to reveal Tigress to them, who was a little surprised and felt the sudden urge to hide behide Black Knight like a child but fought the urge.

"So, this is the kid we're babysitting?" The woman questioned as she stood up straight.

The man scoffed at her and stepped up. "Don't say it like that. She seems like she can fend for herself."

The woman brushed the man's comment off as Black Knight spoke. "Tigress, I want you to meet the two who will be your supervisors while you decide to stay here. This is Agent Eleven-" The woman nodded at her name. "And this is Dr. Jets."

"Nice to meet you," The man, Dr. Jets, said as he leaned back on the counter.

Agent Eleven rolled her eyes. "Always cocky, aren't you?"

Before Dr. Jets could reply, Black Knight spoke up. "Agent Eleven will accompany you on missions and train you to fight properly. Dr. Jets will watch over your vitals and nanites and such. Any questions anyone?" No one said a word so Black Knight spoke again. "Good. Now, I already have your first mission. It seems Rex and his friends think they can do my work for me. Well, we can't have that. Tigress, I need you and Agent Eleven to head to Malibu, Florida and see what they're up to there. Understood?"

Agent Eleven nodded. "Yes. Come on kid."

Tigress nodded and ran after her as she took off. Black Knight and Dr, jets stared after them for a moment before going back to what they were doing before.

* * *

><p>Agent Eleven lead the way through the Malibu hotel quietly with Tigress not far behind her. They both remained silent and tried not to be noticed by the people that they were having to push through. Tigress pulled her hoodie tighter around herself, trying to hide her skin and paws better and not be seen by anyone.<p>

They walked to the elevator. Agent Eleven had done some snooping and found out which room Rex and Agent Six were temporarily staying in while they were here. Theat's where they were heading now. TIgress was extremely nervous. She hadn't had as much fighting experience as Rex and either of the agents so she was afriad she'd screw this up pretty badly.

Agent Eleven pressed a button beside the elevator that would make it come to the lobby floor. They waited paitently for a moment or two. When they suddenly heard a ding and the light above the elevator lit up, the two stood ready to enter. However, they froze when they came face to face with Rex, who looked like he was heading to the pool, and his monkey companion, Bobo.

"Excuse me," Rex said as he tried to push past them but Agent Eleven suddenly slammed her fist into the wall, cracking it and stopping Rex. "Woah! Who the heck are you guys?"

Tigress stared at Agent Eleven to see she had put on a pair of steel gloves. The blonde woman then spoke. "You're becoming a problem to Providence. We're here to take you in for treason. Come quietly and-"

"Yeah yeah! Same story, different book!" Rex shouted as his arms suddenly became machine fists. He smirked at them. "Bring it on! Let's see what you and your little friend can do, lady!"

"Tigress," Agent Eleven said sternly.

Tigress nodded and threw her hood down and glared at Rex. She then jumped at him. He prepared to block her punch but ended up getting kicked in the stomach, falling backwards into the elevator. She then jumped at his face, ready to claw it. However, he hit her, knocking her to the ground.

"Okay. I didn't expect that," Rex huffed. His fists turned back to normal. "Let's see what else you can do!"

"Rex!" Agent Six's voice suddenly shouted and he slammed between Agent Eleven and Bobo's fight. Agent Eleven did a back flip out of the way and landed next to Tigress. "What are you doing? I told you not to draw attention while we were here."

"These guys started it," Rex complained.

Tigress scoffed. "Actually, Agent Eleven was telling you why we were here and you attacked."

"So, Agent Six, we meet again," Agent Eleven said in her bored tone. She stepped up closer but not too close, knowing he was dangerous. "How's life? Finally gone off your rocker, huh?"

"Woah! You gonna let her talk to you like that, Six?" Rex asked. He then raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you know her?"

"Yeah. She's Agent Eleven and she's just as danderous and skilled as me so watch out," Agent Six replied. He then turned his back to them and looked at Rex. "We need to go."

"Wait!" Tigress shouted as she started to jump forward as they suddenly ran off. However, Agent Eleven grabbed her arm and held her back. "Hey! What was that for? They're getting away."

"That was not our mission. We came to just find out what they were doing," Agent Eleven said. She sighed. "It's obvious Rex had gotten them to take him on a vacation. That's all. But I doubt they'll do that again now that we've shown our faces."

Tigress looked around at the people staring at her and Agent Eleven with fear. "Yeah. Our faces."

Agent Eleven rose and eyebrow and looked at her. "You know, you weren't that bad when you were fighting him back there."

"Really?" Tigress asked, shocked at the sudden compliment.

Agent Eleven nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, let's go. We have to get back to base incase something serious pops up."

Agent Eleven began to walk off. Tigress watched her for a moment before shaking her head and running after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I don't know if I'll do anything else with this character. I just had an idea and put it on paper. Now, I hope you all enjoyed this quick story that tells how Tigress teamed up with her team and such. Anyway, if you think I should do anything else with this character then tell me!^^<strong>


End file.
